


Contagious

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie welcomes newcomers to the preserve with great enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella_the_dark for her beta assistance. Written for Daily_deviant May 2012 theme of Satyriasis.

The news of new staff for their preserve had Charlie licking his lips in anticipation. It happened every so often, wizards and witches that had been in Romania for too many years switched out with other preserves or opted to hit the isle. Charlie made it a point to welcome each and every one. His mum had taught him to be a proper gentleman and he could never discriminate in his choice of partners. How could he when there were so many different flavours in the world?

Grinning as the staff meeting began to draw to a close, he went to sign up to be on the welcoming committee. They helped Apparate the incoming visitors past the protective wards of the preserve. It also gave Charlie the opportunity to get a first glance at new potential partners.

"Again, Charlie?" Valek asked as he watched Charlie scrawl his name on the parchment. "One of these days you are going to catch something that doesn't agree with you."

Charlie snorted. "As if," he replied, smirking at Valek. "Just because you and I had only one round doesn't mean you should be jealous. There's more than enough of me to go around." 

"As if Nadia would allow such a thing."

"Nadia shouldn't get her knickers in a twist: she and I did the feather bed jig, too."

Valek shook his head. "I know. But I'm warning you all that roasting the broomstick is going to come back and bite you on the arse."

"Now, now. Don't tease if you don't mean it," Charlie laughed as he walked away, allowing others to sign up.

~*~

_Young. So young,_ Charlie thought as he watched four wizards and two witches exit the Floo at the local town's pub. They weren't really, but he always felt that way about new people at the preserve. It was hard work and seemed to age one prematurely. The entire situation made Charlie feel old suddenly.

He perked up though as he saw a tall man with a tail of white blond hair spilling down his back. The young man had an elegant sort of grace about him as he moved through the room, his posture screamed confidence. His entire aura oozed sensuality and sex, and it quickened Charlie's senses. He watched the man in question walk right up to him and Charlie had to stand to look into his face. Sharp grey eyes studied him and a deep cultured voice rolled from between thin lips. "Weasley, I presume."

Charlie nodded the face, accent and colouring reminding him of someone. "Yeah, I'm Weasley, though you can call me Charlie."

The man nodded and immediately Charlie remembered where he'd seen this fantastic creature before, although the circumstances had been quite different then. He'd huddled between his parents, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. The man had certainly come into his own. "Malfoy."

A barely discernable look passed over his face as he nodded. "Yes, Draco. I don't recall ever meeting..."

"You haven't," Charlie deadpanned. "I saw you at the Battle of Hogwarts once everything was said and done. You look a mite bit hardier than the last time I saw you."

Draco had the grace to bow his head for a moment before looking up and catching Charlie's eye. "Ah, I see and yes, I've... experienced much more than I'd thought possible since that day." He licked his lips and continued. "If there's going to be a problem, I can ask to be reassigned."

Charlie watched the slide of Malfoy's tongue, smiling as he thought he saw something flit across Malfoy's face. "I've no problem with you at all, Malfoy, unless you prove to be a pain in my arse and even that is something to be debated on as to whether or not it'll be enjoyable.

"Indeed," Draco drawled, eyeing Charlie as he spoke. "Well, then, I've my trunk and I am ready to get started." He offered Charlie his arm. "I take it, that once through the wards, I can go directly to the aid station."

Charlie nodded and stepped close but didn't take Malfoy's arm. "Most definitely." He wrapped his arm around Malfoy's waist and tugged him close, his chest to Malfoy's back, "Here we go."

"I beg-

"I'm certain you do and quite nicely," Charlie hissed across Malfoy's ear then tightened his arms before Apparating.

They appeared at the edge of the preserve, and Draco stared in awe at the loose dragons flying around with tiny Keepers on their backs. Personnel walked all around seemingly oblivious to the dangerous creatures just overhead. Leaning back into Charlie to watch a Ukrainian Ironbelly wing past, reminding Draco of their conversation. Charlie's warmth also informed Draco of another pressing matter. 

"You were curious about me begging," Draco breathed as he rubbed himself against Charlie. "Only if I am well fucked and this is not the place for it, although that could be arranged if you so desire it."

Charlie sucked in a breath as Draco moved against him. Years of training to care for dangerous animals made him a bit cautious but the way Draco moved reminded him of his own desires. "Indeed," he grinned repeating Draco's early sentiments.

"Take me to the Infirmary and we can end this game."

Charlie chuckled. "Moving fast there, Malfoy."

"And if you keep dawdling, then we are going to waste precious time when we could be doing other things." Draco turned to look at Charlie, smirking as he ran his fingers over Charlie's chest. "Malfoys know what they want and how to get it; any way they like it.” 

Charlie nodded as he led Draco through the preserve and to the doors of the preserve's main building. He entered a room just past the front doors, turned around and shoved Draco up against the wall, plastering his body to Draco's. 

Draco grunted and writhed against Charlie, threading his hands into Charlie's hair and tugging him to the exact place where Draco wanted him.

Fingers fumbled with buttons and zips, the folds of clothing shoved away in attempt to caress warm skin. Soft gasps echoed when spells were whispered, easing the delicious friction of palms that cupped satiny, firm flesh.

Draco bucked his hips, shoving his prick through Charlie's slick grip. Leaning forward, he licked at Charlie's throat, nipping his skin with just the barest edge of his teeth.

A high pitched keen escaped past Charlie's lips, his body jerking in response to Draco's attentions. Charlie nipped at Draco's throat, sucked on his Adam's apple before he lifted one of Draco's legs up. A few more adjustments and he shoved himself inside the spell loosened opening.

Draco howled, arched up with Charlie's thrust. He wrapped his other leg about Charlie, stuttering out a Featherweight Charm.

Charlie gasped as Draco's weight became easier to bear and he began to fuck him in earnest.

Draco moaned and bucked, bit and sucked at Charlie's mouth while he rode him. His hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking furiously until he came with an incoherent shout.

Charlie grunted his body stiffening before relaxing against Draco. Panting against the pale skin, he ran his tongue over collarbones and up Draco's jaw.

"Interesting welcoming technique, Weasley," Draco drawled, sliding his legs down to the ground as Charlie eased back.

"All in the name of Wizarding Cooperation," Charlie answered.

"Ugh, dammit Charlie! Already?"

Draco arched a brow and looked past Weasley's shoulder at the couple standing at the entrance to the Infirmary. He straightened his robes. "Friends of yours?"

Charlie grimaced and nodded. "Valek and Nadia... Our new Healer, Mr Malfoy."

Nadia smirked. "Perhaps you can cure our Charlie of what ails him, Healer Malfoy."

"Oh, is he contagious?"

Charlie had the grace to blush as Nadia answered. "Severely."

Draco eyed Charlie then smirked at Nadia. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
